Friends Are Family
by skittleturds
Summary: Luna Szelsky arrives at Vladimir's Academy with a dark secret. While there she reunites with her childhood acquaintance, Vasilisa Dragomir, and befriends Rose as well. Loyalty and trust soon become important virtues and she begins to question the meaning of family. Is it the blood running in her veins or the knowledge that you won't be so easily betrayed?
1. Prologue

I'm not the silent type, but I didn't really want to get any deeper into trouble than I am already. And knowing how temperamental Natalie is my big mouth wouldn't do me any good. I was squished into the middle seat in the back of a toyota solara with two big, buff dahmpir bodyguards on either side of me. Mr. Victor Dashkov drove with his daughter Natalie in the passenger seat.

I wondered for a moment if jail would be better. On second thought, it'd be much more difficult to be sneaking out of jail then my uncle Victor's house. I fantasized of having a big room with a big closet, but I was guessing uncle Victor isn't intending to be so generous after what I'd done. He'll probably lock me in some underground dungeon when no one's looking.

On the bright side, I'll be 18 in less than a year. I'm also going to be enrolled in a school where I don't have to hide what I am anymore. I can meet new royals and mess around with a couple of cute dhampirs. I felt my lips tug into a small smirk. Maybe going to Vladimir's Academy won't turn out as bad as I thought.


	2. Old Friends

I stood staring at my reflection. Maroon-dyed hair was straightened and hung around my face. I turned my head side to side, double checking to make sure my eyeliner was even. I decided to exchange my spider bite studs for two silver hoops. Satisfied I left my bathroom to find something to wear.

Uncle Victor didn't even want me in his house. He'd paid off Vladimir's Principal to give me my own dorm room. There were lots of good things about that. I wouldn't have to worry about having some snobby room mate. I'd have extra space and I wouldn't have a possibility of getting snitched on for sneaking out. Yes, _lots_ of good things.

I left my room wearing plain skinnys with an old, tattered black hoodie over my ICP T-shirt. On my way out I clipped my charm bracelet around my left wrist. I smiled painfully, but I was angry at myself for missing the one who had given it to me. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to let her go, much less forgive myself for what I'd done.

I pushed the memories away and continued towards my first class. I was glad to find out that I'd have a class for self-defence. Not because I couldn't protect myself, but because I enjoyed fighting. I also liked the fact that it was the first class I'd have every morning. It'll be a nice way to wake myself up, with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Although, it is disappointing that I won't be allowed to use my magic.

Most Moroi don't take self-defence, but I'd insisted. I liked the reassurance that'd I would have a better chance of protection if I didn't have a guardian around. I've never been too keen on that whole body guard thing. I didn't want to feel like a stupid little damsel in distress, letting other's fight my battles. I wanted in on the action too! Besides, I did have an affinity for fire and that's one thing strigoi hate most. Then again, strigoi aren't the only threat to me and my race.

I had finally found my way to the gym and when I walked in, I was surprised to see both dhampirs and Moroi there. I thought the administration would've had different classes for the dhampirs. Oh well, it wasn't a big deal. Actually, it wasn't even a deal at all. I liked that I wouldn't be stuck with just Moroi. Most of the royals couldn't fight anyways, and what fun would it be without having to try?

As I scanned the room, I was surprised to see Vasilisa, my other cousin. She was talking with a short, brown haired dhampir. Last I'd heard she'd ran off. My mom didn't ever say much. When she did it wasn't what you'd expect a caring aunt to say. I had missed Lissa. We'd been good friends as kids. That was until she decided to leave without a word. I didn't blame her though. Her whole family was gone. There wasn't much to stick around for.

I made my way over, calling out her name. I waved my arm above my head, catching the attention of a few other's. When she turned around, her brows were drawn together in confusion and her lips were pursed in a small 'o'. I laughed because she looked kind of ridiculous and then I watched recognition dawn on her features. I stopped in front of her with my hands on my hips, grinning broadly.

"Luna?" She said my name slowly, as if I'd go 'poof' and just be gone. I felt my chest get sore. I'd missed her so much. I'd always wondered where she was, if she was okay. But what I needed to know was why she didn't tell me.

"Hey Li, where ya been?" I asked. I was trying to hold the tears back, crying was nothing but weakness.

Li grimaced, then covered with a small, barely-there smile. "Around." She answered, glancing behind me at our peers. I nodded, figuring she prefered to talk about it privately. Although, she might not end up talking about it at all. I felt frustrated because I couldn't understand what she'd meant. Back then, we always knew what the other was thinking.

I settled for a simple grin, then I nodded towards the other girl, "'Mind introducing us?"

When she turned back to the brunette, her eyes grew brighter, "Luna, this is Rose," She gestured to me, "Rose, this is my cousin and old friend, Luna." I extended my hand in greeting, and we shook hands briefly.

It wasn't long before class started and it sucked the instructor's schedule was only demonstrations today. Throughout the hour I noticed a few Moroi girls glance at me, causing me to wonder if someone had actually found out about what happened. My mother said she didn't want this to be a political issue, but I knew she was just trying to avoid a bad reputation. I considered that Uncle Victor or Natalie might have told. Well, maybe not Natalie because she doesn't know the real reason her father agreed to bringing me here. Anyways, if Natalie had been informed, the whole school would have as well, not only a couple of girls. Victor, though, didn't like me much at all either. But, mom was paying him to keep his mouth zipped and he needed the money for his medical problem.

I decided not to dwell on it. I focused my attention back to our teacher, watching him repeat a few steps for a blocking technique. Time ticked by and when the bell finally rang, I felt like falling asleep. Who knew a self-defence class would ever be that boring? I hoped there'd be at least some physical lessons sooner or later.

My next class turned out to be another subject I enjoyed. Art, or more specifically, Drawing and Shading with Basic Tools. Once I located the classroom, I chose a table nearest the window. I sat in a chair facing outside, slightly illuminated by the moon. Even with the darkness outside, I could still see the bordering trees clearly.

More students filed in, among them I spotted Vasilisa. She saw me too and I chuckled when she took the seat across me, "Long time no see, eh?" She giggled and as an answer rolled her eyes.

Seeing her after all these years was still a bit shocking. I felt my smile falter a little from the feeling of hurt I still had chewing at my heart. The more I thought about when I'd heard of her disappearance, the more I wished I had been with her instead of stuck pretending to be the perfect little daughter for mom. Thankfully, Li wasn't looking when that pain had decided to -cruelly, might I say- jump out of it's cave deep inside my heart.

I followed her gaze to identify what had snatched her attention. I was surprised to see Christian Ozera was the _who_, rather than the what. I had to give her credit though, because aside from his family's past, he was pretty good looking. His appearance alone screamed dark and dangerous.

It was as though Christian could feel our stares, because he turned our way, dark eyes flying right past me and locking with the green orbs of Li. Instantly, I could see the chemistry and I felt a wicked smirk tickle my lips. I craned my neck to look at Li, whose full attention was trained on Mr. Ozera. I snicked at her obvious admiration. She blinked to look at me and I turned back to Christian and invited him over. He was quite hesitant and, at first, I thought he was going to decline my proposition. Finally, he came over, stepping right past the open chair next to me. He seated himself next to Li, shifting the chair closer to hers as he did. I didn't mind, though. In fact, I was planning to give this future couple a little push.

The rest of that day went by quickly, much to my surprise and appreciation. I've never really enjoyed school. It was boring and, in my honest opinion, a big waste of time. It was one of the things my mother and I ever actually agreed on. Well, we agreed that it was a waste the way it is now. We certainly didn't agree on what should be revised. Mom thought they should better educate us on politics, of course. My mother was all about the 'right' political views and 'good' reputations. I swear, sometimes its like she's a Moroi Royal Court robot. Fitting in is what her life is all about. That's why she sent me away. Because even though I was her daughter, her own flesh and blood, I didn't fit in. I don't know how she even expected me to fit in when she was sending me to that damn human school. My mistake would've happened eventually.


End file.
